gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Quest For Peace
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Quest For Peace (逆転裁判 ７, Gyakuten Saiban 7; lit. "Turnabout Trial 7") is the upcoming seventh installment of the Gyakuten Saiban series, and the twelfth installment overall in the Ace Attorney series of text adventure video games. It is slated for a worldwide release on November 8, 2017. Story Plot Two years after the events of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice, the head of the United States Embassy in the Eurasian Union was framed for the murder of a Russian general and is about to be tried. The American officials are outraged and demands the release of their ambassador immediately, but the opposite communist government refuses. If the ambassador is found guilty and sentenced for execution, relations between the U.S. and Eurasia would horribly boil over and possibly cause an ultra-worst-case scenario of nuclear war. To settle the issue, the United States government recruits legendary lawyer Phoenix Wright to travel to Moscow as representatives and the defense team for the American ambassador against the socialist regime for prosecution led by the Chief Prosecutor of Russia, Aleksandr Nagrakyim, in a heated law battle between the two mighty superpowers! Setting Similar to the previous installment Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice, The Quest for Peace takes place in more than one setting. This time, it takes place in three different countries: the United States of America, the Kingdom of Khura'in and the Union of Eurasian Socialist Republics. * Los Angeles, '''United States' - The city is home to renowned attorneys and prosecutors such as Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes and Miles Edgeworth. The country is headed by President Alfred Douchebag. * ''Kingdom of '''Khura'in' - The country of spirit mediums and faith is where Apollo Justice is currently residing. After the overthrow of former Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in, the justice system is much similar to that of the United States, only with the added use of the Divination Séance which allows vision on the victim's final memories before death. The kingdom is led by regent and head prosecutor Nahyuta Sahdmadhi on behalf of his sister and Royal Priestess Rayfa Padma Khura'in. * ''Moscow, '''Eurasian Union' - The Russian city is the capital of the Union of Eurasian Socialist Republics, a federal collection of various Eurasian nations built upon socialist values and the communist ideology and widely regarded as the reincarnation of the Soviet Union which collapsed in 1991. It was founded in October 2017, exactly 100 years after the First Russian Revolution, when the people in Russia, led by left-wing parties revolted against their regime and overthrew it, installing a new socialist government in the country. Taking advantage of the Second Great Depression of 2020 that hit Western economies hard, the new Russia merged former USSR states into the newly-created Eurasian Union and once again became the rivaling superpower of America, instigating the Second Cold War. It is the homeland of the game's deuteragonist Aleksandr Nagrakyim and ruled by the Communist Party of the Eurasian Union and its leader and General-Secretary Ivan Grasgorin. Episodes Six full-length episodes, including a DLC case, are available in the game. After completing the first case, the next three episodes are unlocked, which in turn completing them will unlock the final case. Additionally, all are accessed from the "Episode Select" menu, much like in ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. Episode 1: Turnabout Comrades Phoenix Wright arrives in Moscow to be the defense attorney for Matthew Anderson, the American ambassador in Russia, who was accused by the socialist government for the murder of Marshal Vladimir Druzhkov. The trial is to take place within seven days. He befriends Russian prosecutor Aleksandr Nagrakyim and his assistant and girlfriend Svetlana Zhukova. While travelling across Moscow, they come across Boris Drunkaya, a dead owner of a bar, and a bartender, Lukas Tubachev, who is accused of murder and delivered to the Supreme Court in the Kremlin to be tried. Seeing this as an opportunity, Phoenix becomes Tubachev's attorney for the case and Nagrakyim steps up to the matter as the prosecutor to prove Phoenix as not only a worthy adversary but also a respectable one. Episode 2: The Nuclear Turnabout Back in Los Angeles, Athena Cykes fills in Phoenix Wright's place while he is out of the country, and Trucy Wright assumes position as her assistant for the time being. William Wilson, a politician who was supposed to negotiate with Eurasian representatives a few days coming on the use of nuclear weaponry, is suddenly killed in his hotel room. Larry Butz, who is recently employed in a nuclear power plant, is accused for his supposed allegations on the development of nuclear weaponry and therefore, Athena takes Larry's defense with Trucy's aid, defending Butz in court against Miles Edgeworth and new rookie prosecutor and assistant Kay Faraday. However, Trucy is injured the day after the first part of the trial and Athena seeks help with Simon Blackquill to be her co-counsel in Trucy's place, to which the prosecutor reluctantly accepts. Episode 3: A Turnabout Romance Four days before the trial of Matthew Anderson, Anastasia Zhukova, the older sister of Svetlana, was brutally raped and murdered, and Oleg Mozhanav is blamed for a such horrible crime. Svetlana is also accused of being an accomplice to Oleg. Phoenix Wright once again takes the case, this time to prove the innocence of two defendants. However, Aleksandr Nagrakyim does not want to betray Svetlana and cannot be the prosecutor to prove his own lover's guilt. Instead, Franziska von Karma, having known of Phoenix's presence in the UESR, goes to Moscow and battles him once again, this time in Russian court. The following day after the first part of the trial, Nagrakyim wants to take Phoenix's position for the defense of Svetlana and Oleg, both in his pursuit to find the truth behind the rape and murder of Svetlana's sister and to protect the person he loves. Episode 4: The Returning Turnabout To be added Episode 5: Turnabout War To be added DLC Episode: A Turnabout Nightmare To be added Characters Main Characters * Phoenix Wright - The main protagonist of the game and veteran senior defense attorney from Los Angeles and head of the Wright Anything Agency, renowned as a legend for his ability to pull off impossible comebacks in court. He is sent by the United States government and CIA to the Eurasian Union to defend Matthew Anderson, the U.S. Ambassador in Moscow, from being convicted and declared guilty by the communist leaders. * Aleksandr Nagrakyim - The deuteragonist and rival of Phoenix Wright for the game, he is a member of the Communist Party of the Eurasian Union and the Prosecutor General of Russia. A man with a strong sense of both justice and patriotism, he admires and recognizes Phoenix Wright as a good friend, an American legend and a great opponent in court. A genius, he has a very sharp memory and therefore, is swift to act and can quickly tell when something is wrong. Nagrakyim also has a huge craving and addiction to vodka. * Svetlana Zhukova - The passive-aggressive lifelong assistant and girlfriend of Aleksandr Nagrakyim, who uses her signature infrared machine that can read brainwaves of both the witness and the defense to determine the probability of lying or distress of emotions, similar to the functions of Apollo Justice's bracelet and Athena Cykes's abilities. It can also decode visions from these brainwaves and create visual simulations, similar to Khura'in's Divination Séance. After she is accused, Aleksandr uses her machine in a pursuit to defend her. * Athena Cykes - A hyper exciting professional attorney and co-counsel of Phoenix Wright in his cases. She takes over cases while Wright is away. She is an expert on both the courses of law and psychology, which she combines in order to better understand witness testimony and identify abnormalities in emotional states, using her advanced hearing and AI device, Widget, which is built with the Mood Matrix. * Trucy Wright - Phoenix Wright's adopted daughter, a stage magician and high school student working out of the Wright Anything Agency, she is the co-counsel of Athena Cykes when Phoenix Wright is in Moscow. * Ema Skye - A forensic scientist and investigator, she occasionally helps the Wright Anything Agency in their cases and is very fond with science and technology, much to the interest of the socialist atheistic prosecutor Aleksandr Nagrakyim who commissions her help in the third case. Recurring Characters * Apollo Justice - Phoenix Wright's former protege and head of the Justice Law Offices in Khura'in, staying there to help his foster brother, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, to recover the kingdom to its roots. * Miles Edgeworth - Chief Prosecutor of the Los Angeles district who is the rival and childhood friend of Phoenix Wright. As a prosecutor, he resorts to measures to find contradictions and flaws within his rivaling party's statement, but even so, he is not one who denies the truth whenever it is revealed, especially when Phoenix does the work. * Kay Faraday - Marking her first appearance in the main series, she is the successor of the Great Thief Yatagarasu and returns to the city as the energetic and lively assistant and co-counsel of Miles Edgeworth, rookie prosecutor who is very tricky and hard to beat, and a rival of Athena Cykes. * Franziska von Karma - The daughter of former legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma and a brutally strict short-tempered perfectionist notorious for holding a whip at all times and an arrogant demeanor she inherited from her father. She has a soft side for Miles Edgeworth however. This is Franziska's first appearance in the main series since Trials and Tribulations. * The judge - The very same judge who presides in every one of Phoenix Wright's courts in the United States. * Juniper Woods - Childhood friend of Athena Cykes and graduating student in the Themis Legal Academy, with a very shy, flowery, kind and quiet character. * Eurasian People's Judicial Council - An assembly of Eurasian judiciary members present in the Supreme Court, including a Russian judge who bears a striking resembling to the judge in LA and seven other justices presiding in the cases taken directly to the Supreme Court. * Alfred Douchebag - The 46th President of the United States of America, fresh from recent victory in his re-election campaign with rivaling candidate Senator Robert Daterape, who personally called Phoenix Wright to the White House and tasked him with a mission to Moscow to take on the case of Matthew Anderson and defend his innocence. * Ivan Grasgorin - The General-Secretary of the Communist Party and the Premier of the Eurasian Union. * Simon Blackquill - Rival prosecutor and childhood friend of Athena Cykes who is nicknamed "The Twisted Samurai", has a very calm, dark and torturous demeanor and a terrifying, intimidating impression to others, a reputation created from having being convicted and in death row before, something that Athena is now getting used to. He has a pet hawk named Taka and uses the feathers to intimidate his opponents and cutting them down. He debuted in Dual Destinies and appeared later in the fourth case of Spirit of Justice. Turnabout Comrades * Lukas Tubachev * Boris Drunkaya * Dammiu Fakhov * Natasha Boranova * Omar Letensky The Nuclear Turnabout * Larry Butz * William Wilson * Joven Madrigal * Amy Spencer * Donald Trump * Robert Daterape * Bobby Fulbright A Turnabout Romance * Shi-Long Lang * Anastasia Zhukova * Oleg Mozhanav * Dmitri Kahksaka * Alisa Mozhanav * Georgi Sannovovitch * Erik Skaya The Returning Turnabout * Dick Gumshoe * Nahyuta Sahdmadhi * Rayfa Padma Khura'in * Amara Sigatar Khura'in * Albhi Ur'gaid * Gah'dam Yuoh * Fa'khiu Azshol * Gou'tohel Madapa Kar * Shalam Anuwrak Putah * Sangh Singh Sungh * Muradin Khan * Datz Are'bal * Khura'inese judge Turnabout War * Pearl Fey * Shelly de Killer * Matthew Anderson * Vladimir Druzhkov * Mikhail Koronin * Viktor Nagrakyim * Mario Godrotski * Godot * Mia Fey A Turnabout Nightmare * Augusto Sampaguita * Julia Dandelion-Sampaguita * Freddy Kruger * Alan Lannister * Geoffrey Lynn Thomas * Juno Dandelion * Janna Ordonia * Bo Cin Lai * Leah Bigadonga * Hope Hadley Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Ace Attorney Category:Capcom